A user of an application may request information regarding a specific item in the application. Search queries are presented by the user and search results are displayed in response thereto. If a user wishes to learn more about the content of specific search results, the user may then further investigate by either “clicking” on an item within the search results or initiate a separate search. In this way, the user may obtain the desired information. However, in many situations, the conventional process of searching for information, and then drilling down into the discovered information via various clicks and/or new searches is time consuming and inefficient. Thus, there exist limitations to traditional search processes.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.